


If a voice is lost, Then aren't you lost too?

by orphan_account



Series: Try hard, A.K.A Crazy and Friendly [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Reader are related, Chara looks like a girl, Female Frisk, Frisk And Reader Are Related, Frisk isn't mute, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Help, Male Chara, Oh My God, Older Chara, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Please Kill Me, Sometimes her, The girl is mute, This Is STUPID, Writing Exercise, Your pronouns are they/them, but is a boy, hahhahahaahah, hows life?, this name is stupid, what is the 8/12 year olds name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk was pushed down 4 years ago. Now the main character is 12, and mute. But will her and her brother Chara see Frisk again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried so hard, worked hard, and fast, when this thought came to my head. So please forgive me if I made a mistake.

2013\. 4 years ago. Before the monsters were free.

  
I wish I went to my grandma's. Chara might be insane. I have been hoping Frisk still is alive. But no sign of them. I'm 8, only 8! Chara being the oldest is now 12. If Frisk is still alive they would be the same age as me, since we are twins. But, I forgave Chara when I was 6. We have been told that 'Frisk is dead!' 'Stop dreaming!' But I know that Frisk is out. Probably has better adoptive siblings, and parents. I may be wrong, but maybe, I'll see them again.

  
_I might as well tell my story._

_**Chara was 8, Frisk and I were 4. Frisk, Chara, and I were hiking with our mother and father. Frisk and Chara were fighting. My mother and father were way far back so I had to try to stop them, but they pushed me away and rushed ahead. After awhile they got to the top, me being a slow runner at the time, it took me a long time to get up there. But when I did, Chara pushed Frisk. Then Chara regretted doing that so he grabbed Frisks hand then slid off. Then I quFrancisca.bbed his hand. Holding 2 people up was hard work. Chara then got a mischievous smile. I was worried when I saw that so I tried pulling them up as fast as I could. Then Chara dropped Frisk. I only heard a scream. So when I pulled Chara up. I looked down to see Frisk falling down. Tears were falling down also. "NOOOOO." I screamed. I was going to jump after them, but Chara held me back. "They're gone now. Shhhhhh." Chara said like it was no big deal. After awhile I gave up, and cried. 6 minutes later, Our parents came and asked where is Frisk. Chara told them the truth. That's why we're here. Chara, Chara, Chara.** _

  
I woke up and I realised I was sweating in my sleep. Was That a nightmare? I don't have time to think about that.  
I got out of my bed, then went to the window. The mountain that Frisk fell into was all I saw.

  
" _You, Frisk, and Chara are special. You know how Chara is special?" "Uh-uh."I shook my head. "Nope" Frisk said while jumping up and down. "Well, Chara is special by having **blood**_ **magic.** " _Mom told us. "Wow!" I had stars in my eyes. "Cool!" Frisk giggled. "Now, how you and Frisk are special by having an **unknown type of magic.** " My mom told us. "What kind?" Frisk and I asked. "I can't tell you'' My mom laughed. "Aww." Frisk crossed their arms. I just pouted. "But, Don't let anyone take advantage of that, Do you Understand?"_

  
The words of my mother came to my head. I smiled. "I understand." I told myself. Then out of nowhere, "Hey." Chara said. “Hi.” I replied. “I know how we’re getting out of here.” Chara said while smiling evilly. “How?” I exclaimed, very excited, but in questionable way. He looked around, then grabbed a knife out of his pocket. He laughed. "Oh. Okay. When are we gonna do with it?" I asked. "Im gonna surround it with my **magic** then, Im going to do something. I wont tell you what though." Chara smiled devilishly. "When You go to sleep of course." Chara confirmed. "How come I can't see it?" I asked. (So I can get on with the story.) "You're way too young for it. So go to sleep, or I can't do it." He told me. ~~**_More like commanded._**~~ So I hopped onto a bed. I made my body go to sleep.

_**20 minutes later.** _

 

I felt someone shake me. So I woke up. I looked up and saw Chara. " _Let's go_ before the other kids wake up!" Chara yelled quietly. So I quickly got up and ran to the closet to get my jacket and backpack with all my favorite things. He grabbed my hand and ran. We ran past the 2 ladies and 2 men who take care of the orphanage. I felt bad for them. That was the last time I saw that place. Things changed since then. But Chara and I will live in peace, and my name is.....

**_Friday, February 10, 2017. 4 years later_**  

I forgot my name and lost my voice, a long time ago. I know Chara knows my name. He wont tell me. He says: _'Figure it out yourself. I will tell you if its right ok?'_  My voice would only come out if I was singing though.(I dont know why) Ever since monsters were freed, they keep calling me Frisk. I may look like them, but I'm not. My name is.... well I don't know what my name is. But I know I have one. I'll figure it out someday. This is how I found them.  
I'm was in the kids store, in the kids area, singing kids songs. One is called,

**_Sleepy Sighs:_ **

  
_Lie down here and rest your head_   
_On my loving arm_   
_The time has come to go to bed_   
_You'll not come to harm._

_Let me stroke your silken hair_   
_And kiss your sleepy eyes_   
_It's late and we must go upstairs_   
_No more sleepy sighs_

_You know I love you oh so much_   
_I'd do anything for you_   
_When you're gone I miss your touch_   
_And your love shining through._

_So lets go up the stairs_   
_No more talking here_   
_My love my life my everything_   
_Let me hold you near._

  
All of the children listening to me sing fell asleep. That's good. Well, I have to go home now, don't I? So I left the store saying goodbye to everyone there. So I started walking home. Then I ran into someone. I stood up and apologized. _ **'Sorry'**_ I signed. I looked at the person I ran into. They, looked like me. ** _'What's you're name?_** ' I signed. They looked shocked to see someone who looks like them. "You, um, look alot like me." They said, avoiding my question.

**_You look like me. Now, whats your name?"_** I signed angrily. They sighed "My name is Frisk, Frisk Dremurr" They finally responded. I stiffened. The name Frisk....

_"Frisk!" I called out. "Ya?" Frisk asked. "Wanna play hide and seek?" I asked excited. "Of course! Lets play!" We played all that day._

**"Nice to meet you Frisk."** I signed happily.  ****"Nice to meet you...?" They trailed off. __

_Shit! I need to come up with a name! Ummm, Aha!_

**_"My name is Y/N by the way."_  **I made sure Frisk believed me. "Nice name, its just that you reminded me of my twin sister Francisca." 

The name Francisca reminded me of another memory.

_"Francisca, Frisk! Come 'ere!" Chara exclaimed. You and your twin ran downstairs to see what your older brother wanted. "Im in charge! So you do what I say! Or else, mom and dad will know what really to Aunt Xyla." He yelled. Frisk yelled 'NO'_

**_SMACK!_ **

_Frisk just slapped Chara. They grabbed your hand, and sprinted out the door. You were probably gonna fly away so you started running with them. A shiny light appeared around you and Frisk. Your speed was.... **inhumane.**_

**_10 minutes later_ **

_Frisk and you stopped running. You started phanting. Frisk was jumping up and down. "Francisca, do you know what this means???" Frisk asked you happily. "W-*cough* what?" You asked. "It means, we know one of our magic types!" Frisk exclaimed. They were right! Now to get home to Char-_

"How do you know about that!?" They yelled interrupting my thoughts.  _Was I thinking out loud?_ "Yes you were!" They were shocked.  **"How I know about that is, Im, Francisca."** I teleported away.

Frisk's POV

  **"How I know about that is, Im, Francisca."** Y/N/Francisca told you. They teleported away. Just like you and Sans... 

_You have to find them! But you have to talk to mom first._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Monsters appear later.


End file.
